


Wildflowers

by ineffablesaltflower



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Braids, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M, Picnics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablesaltflower/pseuds/ineffablesaltflower
Summary: Haldir visits Lindir in Imladris for a change. Lindir decides to take them out on a picnic on a secret flower field and both have suddenly ideas.I'm bad at summaries. It's just a bunch of fluff with flowers.
Relationships: Haldir of Lothlórien/Lindir
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Wildflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me, flower.
> 
> Back to heal your souls from the last angsty fic with only fluff and nothing else. Only softness can be found in this fic.
> 
> It was an anonymous prompt on cc:
> 
> Can you do A haldir x Lindir fluff?
> 
> and here we have some fluff. I hope you like it. ♥
> 
> xoxo,  
> flower.

> Can you feel me  
>  When I think about you?  
>  With every breath I take,  
>  Every minute,  
>  No matter what I do  
>  My world is an empty place.
> 
> Like I've been wandering the desert —  
>  For a thousand days.
> 
> I'm missing you so much,  
>  Can't help it, I'm in love,  
>  A day without you is like a year without rain.
> 
> The stars are burning,  
>  I hear your voice in my mind.  
>  Can't you hear me calling?  
>  My heart is yearnin',  
>  Like the ocean is running dry.
> 
> There's gonna be a monsoon when you get back to me,
> 
> I'm missing you so much,  
>  Can't help it, I'm in love,  
>  A day without you is like a year without rain.
> 
> So let this drought come to an end,  
>  And make this desert flower again.  
>  I'm so glad you found me,  
>  Stick around me.
> 
> It's a world of wonder with you in my life,  
>  So hurry baby, don't waste no more time.  
>  I need you here,  
>  I can't explain,  
>  But a day without you, is like a year without rain.
> 
> — Selena Gomez - A Year Without Rain.

The only sound they could hear was the rhythmical sound of hooves on the path and the wind sometimes playing in the leaves.

For a change Haldir was visiting Imladris — or rather he was visiting Lindir. And after they finally escaped the curious looks of Lord Elronds twins, they decided to go on a ride.

The day was beautiful, surprisingly warm and just inviting to be discovered.

They also carried some food and a blanket to sit upon, since they had planned to stay away for the day and make a picnic. Lindir told him he knew a wonderful place and Haldir did not doubt it for a second.

Imladris was beautiful in a different way than Lothlórien, but it held the same ethereal beauty.

"This way.", Lindir lead them down a further path between a few trees, a small river accompanying them.

They followed the river for a while until it disappeared under a set of stones and the path was getting bigger again. Until it also completely disappeared and Lindir stopped his horse.

"We best lead them through the trees so they don't hurt themselves with the unsteady ground. We are almost there.", he informed Haldir and got down from his horse.

Lindir wished it would look smoother than it felt.

And if Haldir sat on his horse for a minute longer to watch him in slight amusement and because he enjoyed indulging into the others sight, well, who else but his own horse could tell?

Soon the trees parted in front of them, leaving them standing on a wide field of green grass, with a thousand of flowers, and at least a hundred of bees and butterflies, the sun illuminating everything in a wonderful, warm and bright light.

"Did I promise too much?", Lindir asked while he waited with the picnic basket for Haldir, who had carried the blankets.

"Definitely not.", Haldir returned and his gaze wandered over the area. "It is even more beautiful than you said it would be."

He smiled softly and leaned down to press a soft kiss onto the dark hair. "Not as beautiful as you are, of course, meleth nîn."

Lindir did not know what was more embarrassing, the way Haldir managed to always make him blush within seconds, or the way he could feel his face heat up until it reached the tip of his ears, as if they were trying to compete with a poppy across the field.

By now they were so comfortable with each other, now, that everyone knew anyway. It was hard to hide, after they shared a strand of each others hair, braided into their own. 

But after all they did not wish to hide anymore.

They settled onto the middle of the field, surrounded by animals and the smell of those thousand flowers.

Starting with the blueberries, they ate in silence for a while until Lindir gazed up at Haldir with a soft grin.

"You got something there.", he said quietly and gestured to his face, before leaning up to kiss the bit of blue away from the Marchwardens lips.

"What would I only do without you?", he asked and tilted his head with a grin.

"Run around with blue lips?", he suggested teasingly and made a surprised sound when Haldir pulled him close to give him a passionate kiss. Nobody could see them here anyway.

"I might need to steal you from Lord Elrond, since I so clearly cannot live without you.", Haldir muttered against Lindirs lips, half joking, half serious.

If only he could, then he simply would pack Lindir onto his horse and take him to Lothlórien with him. Unfortunately this would not happen, except for a visit.

Lindir smiled at that, his secret, sometimes a little sad smile, gently stealing another kiss from the Marchwardens lips. At least this was something he could steal so easily.

"Do you want a strawberry?", Haldir asked after they parted once more and reached for the basket. "I am sure I packed some earlier."

"Oh, I would love some.", Lindir replied and waited patiently for Haldir to offer him one. They fed each other some strawberries, occasionally sharing a laughter when one of the strawberries nearly dropped onto the ground.

Soon they pushed the basket away for later, laying down on the sun warmed blanket. Lindir rested his head on Haldirs stomach, which allowed Haldir to softly play with the hair.

Lazily he ran his hand through the dark hair, spilled over him like dark chocolate, sighing quietly to himself.

"You are so beautiful, do you know that?", Haldir noted and looked down, the same time Lindir tilted his head to look up at him.

"I think you make sure to tell me often, I can hardly forget it.", Lindir replied and reached up to curl the ends of the fair hair around his finger.

A rather big bumblebee flew over them, resting on the blanket next to them before setting off again towards a white flower.

Haldir followed it with his eyes and plucked one of the white flowers next to the little one.

"Sit up.", he gently nudged Lindir from his position and the minstrel raised, not without to complain with a grumbling sound.

Lindir sat there and ate another strawberry, as Haldir settled sat up as well and settled down next to him.

Lindir stopped in his movement, half of the strawberry inside his mouth as Haldir carefully removed the circlet.

They both had to laugh at the expression on Lindirs face.

"Why did you think I was making you sit up?", Haldir asked with an amused grin as he started opening the braids of Lindirs hair.

  
"I don't know.", Lindir answered in all honesty and held still when the Marchwarden started to weave the small, white flower into his hair.

Another small laughter rolled through Haldirs chest and he leaned down to peck the other elfs lips.

"Perhaps for this cause as well.", Haldir decided and pecked his lips again. But soon his attention was back on the daisies already braided into Lindirs hair.

It looked like snowflakes on the earthy ground and Haldir added a few, even smaller yellow ones to them. Lindir identified them as buttercups. 

Once he was satisfied he let go of the silky hair and turned around to eat another strawberry, not without gazing at his lover though.

"They fit you.", he decided and smiled even more at the pure sight. He found a bigger daisy a few steps ahead of them and moved to fetch it. Then he put it behind Lindirs ear to finish off the look.

Lindir was trying to will down the blush which dared to show up on his cheeks, not quite succeeding.

His eyes roamed over the field, searching for flowers which caught his eyes.

"I think I shall return the favour.", Lindir decided and gestured to his hair.

"If you wish to.", Haldir offered and settled down next to him again.

"I do wish so, yes. Just give me a few moments to decide which flowers it should be.", Lindir hummed and while he raised, he pressed a soft kiss to Haldirs forehead.

The Marchwarden watched Lindir picking up the basket and leaving to pluck a few flowers. He started with a nice, red poppy. He imagined it would look great over Haldirs ears. He moved further to a few wildflowers with no particular name and then found a little field with forget me nots.

He picked them as well after a moment, thinking about how it would look in Haldirs fair hair.

Soon he returned with the whole basket filled with flowers, Haldir gazing at it with amusement.

"How many elves did you plan to braid their hair with flowers today?", he asked and reached for a small lady bug which got accidentally picked up with a flower.

"Shh.", Lindir simply said and grinned softly to himself as he sat down next to Haldir again.

"I thought that perhaps we could – ah. You know. Make flower crowns for each other. So you can — take it home with you and perhaps have some memory about today."

Now Lindir really couldn't hold back the blush anymore, fiddling with the sleeves of his robe as he awaited Haldirs answer.

Haldir didn't need to think for long about it, for he decided that it was a fitting and beautiful gift they could give each other.

"I think that would be wonderful.", Haldir said and caressed over Lindirs crimson red cheek. 

"First I need to braid the flowers into your hair anyway.", Lindir decided and moved to get started. He took the forget me nots and weaved them into the hair with an endless amount of patience. They were so small and yet they stuck out from Haldirs hair like blue stars.

After he was satisfied with the amount, he also added some purple wildflowers, who just looked astounding in comparison to the fair hair.

At least they did in Lindirs eyes.

In the meantime Haldir collected and chose flowers from the basket to start on the flower crown while trying not to move too much.

More than one time Lindir scolded him to stay still, which earned him a quiet, apologetic chuckle from the Marchwarden.

"I think we're done.", Lindir decided after a while of rearranging a few flowers and strands of hairs. He gave Haldir a soft, quick kiss on the cheek and sat down across the blanket.

Simply so he could watch Haldir and work at the flower crown at the same time.

They worked in silence and concentration, each of them putting their whole thoughts into said crowns. Lindir sang them quietly an old elvish ballad and Haldir had to stop for a moment to only listen. He loved Lindirs voice and he loved it even more to watch him singing.

They might have looked like simple wildflower crowns, but held their whole love for each other.

Haldir was done first, since he had started earlier than Lindir. But instead of saying it out loud, he waited for the Minstrel to be done as well and ate a few blueberries in the meantime.

"Oh. You're already done.", Lindir stated when he looked up only to see Haldir sitting there and waiting. At some point he had stopped watching the Marchwarden, since the work of the crown took his whole attention.

"Yes.", Haldir agreed and raised the crown with a colorful mix of flowers. "What about you?"

"I think I am done as well.", Lindir decided and finished up the last touch.

For a moment they only appreciated each others works, marveling at the different flowers and at the love they put into it.

They crowned each other, sealing it with a soft kiss, for they wished they could take this feeling with them like they could with the flower crowns.

Surely the elves of Imladris had something to look at, when the two of them finally rode back, both with hair full of flowers and atop a flower crown.

Lindirs circlet was resting safely in his bag for now, since Haldirs flower crown was the only thing he wanted to wear now.

The sun was already setting, illuminating them both in a sort of unreal reality.

A Lórien elf wearing flowers of Imladris was not something they saw every day and neither did they see a Rivendell elf wearing a flower crown made by the hands of said Lórien elf. A Marchwarden even. One whose hands held a bow and a sword, one who was used to tend for arrows and blades and not picking flowers.

—

"I wish you wouldn't have to leave.", Lindir murmured later when they sat on the balcony, gazing up at the stars and sharing a glass of wine. Or two.

The flowers were still braided into their hair, but some had already loosened. It saddened Lindir, to see them falling out. As if with every flower falling their parting came near again.

"I know.", Haldir murmured and wrapped his elf into the warm blanket. "It seems like we simply have to plan our next meeting again already."

This brought a smile upon Lindirs lips and he rested his head on Haldirs shoulder as he leaned back.

"I think that's a wonderful idea.", he decided and took the Marchwardens hand. "Would you like to visit again or do you wish for me to come to Lothlórien again?"

This was a hard question, as much as Haldir enjoyed having his love close to his home, he also did not wish to put the trouble of said journey onto Lindir for all too many times.

"I think I shall visit you again.", he decided then and gently nuzzled his nose into Lindirs neck. "I am sure there's a lot more to discover here in Imladris."

"Surely.", Lindir sighed comfortably and took a sip of wine. "Perhaps I shall show you the waterfalls next time. It's been a while since the last time I saw them myself either. It might be a good time to revisit them. They are one of the most beautiful things you will find here."

"I would like to see them.", Haldir said with all honesty and kissed his cheek. "But I am sure that the most beautiful thing I could ever find in Imladris would be you, my little minstrel."

A complaining sound left the other elf and he tried to hide his face and ears in the blanket. He just knew they would heat up again.

Haldir laughed quietly and teasingly but gently kissed the bright red tips of ears. Unfortunately it was too dark already to see them fully. Which didn't lessen the amusement about it. Making Lindir blush was simply one of his favorite things.

Lindir shuddered softly at the gentle kiss and sighed in defeatment, before turning his head to kiss him. "You are flattering me way too often, Marchwarden."

"I do not see anything wrong with that.", he hummed and squeezed him close.

"Of course not.", Lindir grumbled softly and reached for Haldirs hand to hold it.

Blushing might be an unfortunate trait, but he was ready to endure it any time as long as it was Haldir who would bring it forth.

If only time could stop so they could sit here a little longer, could share more time together before Haldir had to leave. He would even endure another round of embarrassing blush for that.

Unfortunately the world didn't work like that and time didn't stop. Not even for a young love sprouting and coming to bloom like theirs.

—

The flowers in their hair lasted until two days later when it was actually their last night together. Once again they spent the evening on the balcony alone, watching the sun set and night falling.

Lindir was comfortably nestled between Haldirs legs and arms, head resting on his chest and wrapped into a big, warm blanket.

"I love you.", he muttered lazily and started at the wine glass next to him which started to reflect the moons light.

Haldir gently ran his hand through Lindirs hair, playing with one of the flowers in there.

"I love you too.", he said quietly and leaned his head against his, leaving a soft kiss on his neck.

Lindir was already half asleep, not being able to resist the comfort of Haldirs embrace, their beautiful spent day together and now the added comfort of warm blankets and the wine.

Haldir dared not to move for he did not wish to disturb Lindir and getting his rest, even though it was their last night together and there was still so much to talk about.

He waited until Lindir was sleeping safe and sound, finishing his own glass of wine.

Then he picked him carefully up, just like he was. Wrapped into the blanket.

Slowly he carried him over to Lindirs bed and made sure he was arranged quite nicely under the blankets, before he laid down next to him.

He put his arm around him, gently pulling Lindir into his arms. The dark haired elf immediately searched for the Marchwardens warmth and they ended up huddled together under the biggest blanket Lindir owned.

Haldir did not sleep that night, for he could neither find the peace nor the will to do so. His heart ached simply thinking about having to leave his lover tomorrow again all so soon.

But in his head he already planned his next visit, which made everything feel a bit lighter.

And if Lindirs quiet snores made him chuckle quietly from time to time and love him even more, oh, nobody would know.

—

"I have to leave.", Haldir muttered, gently cradling Lindirs face in his hands in the private rooms of the Minstrel.

"I know.", he sighed and brought their lips together for another kiss. "Only one more."

Haldir grinned softly and of course did not refuse. How could he ever refuse Lindir a kiss?

"You said that ten kisses ago.", the Marchwarden reminded his lover, but didn't mind at all. In fact it only mirrored his own desires to stay here and kiss him the rest of the day.

Lindir cupped Haldirs face for a last kiss and grinned innocently. "I know.", he admitted and ran his hands over Haldirs cloak, rearranging it neatly.

"I will be with you shortly.", he said and gave him a last quick kiss on the cheek before Haldir left to fetch his horse.

A last roundabout check if Haldir forgot anything, Lindir decided to follow him to finally bid his goodbye. Only then did he realize Haldir did indeed forget something.

The flower crown.

So he quickly took it from the table both their crowns had rested and started to dry together and followed the Marchwarden to the stables.

"Didn't you forget something?", Lindir asked and raised his eyebrow while watching Haldir strapping his bags to the horse.

Haldir turned around, confusion spreading over his face until he noticed the flower crown in Lindirs hands.

"Oh! What would I only do without you?", he asked and reached for the crown.

Lindir smirked softly and held it out of reach, before placing it on Haldirs head.

"Forgetting your own head next, maybe.", he suggested and their lips met in another deep kiss.

"Possibly.", Haldir sighed quietly and pulled him close by the hips for truly one last kiss.

"See you then.", Lindir said softly with a hint of sadness in his voice as he pulled the hood over Haldirs head, so the flower crown wouldn't fall or get wet on their way back.

"See you then.", Haldir replied and leaned his forehead against Lindirs for a last moment of intimacy.

In the end they had to live off of this for the next few weeks, possibly months until they could meet again.

Haldirs horse put an end to it though and shoved it's head between the two lovers.

"Alright. I really have to leave or I won't make it before night to the gates of Imladris.", Haldir laughed and kissed Lindirs forehead before getting onto the horse with a smooth movement.

"Take care, will you do that?", Lindir asked and looked at him while giving the horse a short pat.

"Sure. Until next time, meleth nîn.", Haldir waved him goodbye and maneuvered his horse with a heavy heart to the gates of Imladris, to leave this wonderful place and to leave his lover behind.

"Until next time, meleth nîn.", Lindir added quietly as he watched Haldir leave.

Only the turn of the Marchwardens head and the short wave indicated that he had heard him.

Thanks to the attentive elven ears.

Lindir still stood there even after Haldir had left long ago and he couldn't even hear the hooves on the ground anymore. A sharp wind reminded him to go inside and pick up his tasks.

Later, when he sat at his desk to file some paper work, his hand moved gently over the half dried flower crown and he wondered if Haldir did the same right now.

Haldir did indeed, a hundreds of miles away, searching for shelter for the night and making some fire.

His hands found the dried petals and he had to smile softly.

Even when they had to part, they were still bound by soul and heart. They did not need to sit across each other to feel their love. It was there, in every weaved flower, in every green leaf and every twig.

_"Missing someone gets easier everyday because even though you are one day further from the last time you saw them, you are one day closer to the next time you will."_

— Sophia Lee.

> Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
>  Same old empty feeling in your heart.  
>  'Cause love comes slow, and it goes so fast –
> 
> Well, you see him when you fall asleep.  
>  But never to touch and never to keep.
> 
> 'Cause you loved her too much, and you dived too deep;
> 
> Well, you only need the light when it's burning low.  
>  Only miss the sun when it starts to snow.  
>  Only know you love her when you let her go.  
>  Only know you've been high when you're feeling low.  
>  Only hate the road when you're missing home.  
>  Only know you love him when you let him go.
> 
> And you let him go.
> 
> — changed lyrics from Let Her Go by Passenger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, thank you. For all those nice comments, the kudos, the support. I love you all so much.
> 
> come talk to me on Twitter: HaldirsLoth.


End file.
